Ryuga Kaiser
Ryuga Kaiser 'is a major supporting character of the manga and anime meta-series, ''Soul Hunt. Originally introduced as an antagonist, Ryuga was created as a foil to Bushido. He grew up all alone, living the same life as Bushido Sakimaru. Ryuga is Bushido's rival in the series to represent what he would have ended up as if he had remained alone. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :'''Catchphrase ::"I live for only myself!" |} Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Background Information Synopsis Techniques Taijutsu Abilities/Attacks: *'Pressured Soul Resonance: '''Ryuga pressurizes the air, suffocating the enemy. This is Ryuga's strongest attack and he sends his soul resonance into the opponent's to override theirs, allowing him complete control of their body. *'Fissure: This attack is Ryuga's specialty. Ryuga uses the soul resonance from the ground to create a massive wave of spikes. This wave then crushes the enemy in various areas, rendering them paralyzed. In addition, the soul resonance then molds with their soul resonance, depleting their soul resonance, to ensure their death. Also, the depleted soul resonance is transfered into Ryuga, via the ground. *'Silent Tag Seal: '''Ryuga plants a seal on the foe, while pretending to punch them. He then kicks them high in the sky and they then explode. *'Fearless Sleep Technique: Ryuga uses every ounce of his soul resonance to put himself into a deep nearly ''unbreakable sleep, encoating himself in refined soul resonance and energy, some of which is infused within Shuraku's power. As a result, he undergoes three transformations, all that enhances his speed, strength, reflexes and soul resonance control to a far greater level than most people. After this, he goes under a complete unconciousness and unleashes Shuraku, the demonic entity, that slumbers within his vessel. '*Ryuga can only snap back into his trance if he gains any soul resonance back or if he is awakened from his eternal slumber. However, both are nearly impossible tasks.' *'Third Eye: With soul resonance, Ryuga connects an eye made of "sand" and (mostly) dark matter soul resonace or Gold Dust to their optice nerve, which enables them to know what happens in the artificial eye's field of vision, this is genuinely a third eye for Ryuga. *'Dainty Blood Funeral: Drizzle: '''By gathering his dark soul resonance infused with Shuraku's power, Ryuga creates a giant soul resonance-induced cloud altogether. He then breaks it apart, turning each shard into giant sized spikes. He then causes a blood shower, with the dark soul resonance overrinding the opponent's soul resonance if made even the slightest contact. *'Udeno Bureekaa: 'Ryuga breaks both of his arms in exchange for speed and strength faster than the human eye can see. This grants him immense strength and speed is heightened tenfold. However, when Ryuga re-assembles his broken bones, the pain that he subsides for the time being will come back in an even bigger way, causing Ryuga extreme internal and external pain. *'Desert Waterfall: Ryuga forms the dark matter soul resonance into the sky and shoots straight down on his opponent, crushing them and suffocating them with an attack as wide as a desert. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Reformed Villain Category:Spiritualist Illusion